


Her Laugh

by flickawhip



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruffnut falls in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Laugh

Ruffnut isn’t sure when her attention was first caught by Astrid, but she knows when Astrid laughs she can’t help but smile in reply. Yes, she is still rough edged and a little unsure of herself besides being a dragon-rider and Tuffnut’s sister… but she’s starting to think maybe, just maybe, she has a chance. 

Astrid laughs again and Ruffnut smiles to herself, glad that, even when she isn’t quite brave enough to tell Astrid how she feels, she can still make her laugh and smile in the same way that Astrid always has. Even a small smile feels like a blessing.


End file.
